This invention relates generally to the connection of power and operational control signals to a motor, and more specifically to an assembly, configured to hold and retain a plurality of terminals for quick and easy connection to the motor.
It is known to construct electronically commutated motors (ECMs) with a housing configured with a molded connector assembly therein. The molded connector typically includes a plurality of terminals therein, several of which are designated for a particular function. Examples of such designations include the above mentioned power and operational control signals which typically originate from an external source. In these known motors, the various signals from the external source are wired to the terminals using a discrete mating terminal attached to a single wire extending from the external source. An exemplary embodiment of such terminals are typically referred to as quick connect terminals or spade terminals. As can be appreciated, multiple single wire terminals increase a possibility that the wiring between the external signal source and the connector of the motor housing will be installed incorrectly. As is also known, an incorrect installation of wiring can cause damage to one or both of the motor and the external signal source.